Love, Betrayal, & Lies
by Riku's Princess of Darkness
Summary: Summary w the story!
1. Sora

_**Hey everybody! This is my second fanfic that I told you about in my profile, if you've read it. Sorry, but I don't own Sora, Riku, Kairi, or Kingdom Hearts. A note: Riku, Sora, & Kairi look how they looked on Kingdom Hearts II, just in case you're looking for a description! If you want to find this story, for the pairings, just put in Sora & Riku, for the genre, just put in romance, & for the status, just put "In-Progress"! That should help some! If you want a picture of the book cover I made for the story, just send me your e-mail address & I'll send it to you! ; )**_

**_Also, you might be wondering who Lyrica is. Well, that's me! Yes, this is a story starring, me, Sora, Riku, & Kairi, who comes into play later. If you have any questions about the story, just send me a message, & I'll answer you as soon as possible!Well, enjoy, & please REVIEW! LOVE YA! _**

* * *

_**Love, Betrayal, & Lies**_

_**Lyrica has been in a relationship with Sora for 4 ½ months. But lately, she has been seeing Riku. She is confused & upset because she knows that bothguys deeply love her, & to top it all off, Riku & Sora are best friends.**_

_**She finds herself at a crossroads when Riku & Sora find out about each other, leading her make a decision on who to choose. If she picks Sora, Riku's heart would be terribly broken, & vice versa.**_

_**Then, the night of the "Kingdom Hearts" talent show, she sings the song that will help her make this heartbreaking decision. Who will she choose once the curtain falls?**_

_**(MAGNIFICENT SURPRISE ENDING!)**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1 **_

_**Sora**_

_**He cried while making love to me last night. That's what Sora always done nowadays. I saw the tears fall from his ice-blue eyes as he said, "Lyrica, I love you."**_

_**I looked over at his naked form, the sunlight bouncing off of his skin. I ran my fingers through his spiky brown hair as he cuddled up under my arm. He brushed against my breasts & wrapped his arm around my waist. **_

_**I looked at him sleeping peacefully, & I felt like I should burn in hell. He loved me more than anything, & yet, I'm cheating on him. A sadness crossed my face as I sat up. Everything was like a horrible math equation that no one could understand.**_

_**As I glanced back at Sora, the phone rang. I titled my head in fascination as to who could be calling here at 10 o'clock in the morning. I got out of bed, walked over to the cordless phone that was on the dresser next to me & Sora's Valentine's Day picture, & picked it up. "Hello?", I asked, trying to hold my blanket up over my naked body. "Well, hello there, my lovely Lyrica", Riku said on the other end. I chuckled slightly. "Well, good morning, Riku", I said, leaning against the dresser.**_

"_**How are you?", Riku asked.**_

"_**Don't worry, I'm fine."**_

"_**Sora didn't see you last night, did he?"**_

"_**No. I got in before he came home from work. Besides, you know I can slip past anything", I said, giggling.**_

"_**Hmm. That's good."**_

_**After this, there was a slight silence. "Lyrica?", Riku piped up.**_

"_**Hm?"**_

"_**I want to see you again."**_

"_**Riku…"**_

"_**No, Lyrica. Please don't tell me no. I miss you."**_

"_**Riku, I miss you, too."**_

_**Riku sighed heavily on the other end.**_

"_**Lyrica, leave him. He doesn't love you like I love you."**_

_**When he said that, I looked over at the bed, at Sora, who started to notice that my presence wasn't there. "Riku, Sora's starting to wake up", I told him. I could feel Riku's sadness through the phone. "Alright then. Will you come see me today?" "Yes baby, I will", I said sweetly, trying to cheer him up. "I love you, Lyrica", he said as though a burden had lifted off of his shoulders. "I love you, too, Riku." I blew him a kiss through the phone, & hung up just as Sora was waking up. **_

_**I ran over to the bed to greet him as he sat up & yawned. He looked over at me, smiled, & said, "Hey there, sexy." I giggled heartily at his comment. "Hey there, cutie pie." He looked so cute when he would be just waking up. He embraced me with a big hug, pulling me down on the bed, so that I landed across his chest. "You were amazing last night", he said, kissing me on my forehead. "Thanks. You were amazing yourself", I said, kissing him back softly. "I love you so much, Lyrica", he said as he caressed my cheek. I smiled a nervous smile. "I love you, too, Sora."**_

_**I felt so ashamed. I had just told Sora I love him, but minutes ago, I told Riku that I love him. How could I do this to Sora? To Riku? It didn't make much sense. But I loved him Riku, & I loved Sora, too…**_

_**Sora noticed that I was in daze, & said, "Babe, are you okay?" I snapped out of it & said, "Oh! I'm fine!" He looked at me dreamy-eyed & kissed me again. This time, it was passionate & long. "Lyrica…", he moaned between kisses. "Sora…", I moaned back. He started to tickle me all over, so I pulled away & hit him with a pillow. We both started laughing loudly. "You play too much!", I told him as we got up & started making the bed. "Look who's talking!", he said as he walked over to the edge of the bed & got his boxers. I ran to put on my pajamas, shared another kiss with Sora, & wrapped my arm around him as we headed to the kitchen for some breakfast.**_

_**Sora had to be at work by noon, & it was already 10:30. So, I handled breakfast, while he washed out his work uniform. He looked so cute in it. He worked at company that produces Mega Ethers, X-potions, & key blades. His uniform was the same outfit he wore in Kingdom Hearts 2.**_

_**Anyway, as I finished up the eggs & strawberry oatmeal, he hurriedly ran downstairs to the laundry room. "Don't kill yourself! Its only…" I looked at the clock on the wall next to the doorway. "10:42!"**_

_**He ran back upstairs & said, "10:42! Great! Now I have to call Leon & cloud to see if they'll give me a ride!" He ran past me towards the phone above the dishwasher. I watched him & caught myself thinking, "I can't wait 'til he leaves." I quickly blew it off, & set the table. On the phone, Sora chatted away with Cloud. He really didn't like riding with those two. He says because 1. They're gay. & 2. They like to kiss & do other nasty things in the car. It freaks him out, is all. The only reason why he rides with them is that the McDonalds that they work at isn't too far from Sora's job.**_

_**After his conversation with Cloud, I brought him his uniform, fresh out the dryer, as he sat at the table & scarfed down his eggs & oatmeal. "Here you go, babe", I said to him as he got up & put his plate in the sink. He grabbed it from me & said, "Thanks, babe. You're the greatest." He then kissed me on the cheek & ran upstairs to change.**_

_**As for me, I ate my breakfast peacefully, listening to Sora's footsteps scurrying about above my head. After he leaves, I'm going to go meet Riku at Chrono Cross Park. I had to be careful, though, because today is Thursday, & he gets off early today. I figured he'll tell me as I put my plate in the sink. Finally, Sora ran downstairs, looking good & smelling good, too. "How do I look?", he asked, doing a full 360 turn. I giggled slightly. "You look wonderful."**_

"_**You look amazing in anything you wear", Sora said sexually.**_

"_**Oh, Sora."**_

_**He kissed me on the cheek & then stared at me for a while. His ice-blue eyes stared into my hazel ones as though he was trying to stare into my soul. "Sora, you okay?" Sora snapped out of it & said, "Oh! I'm sorry! You're just…so cute." I smiled.**_

_**"I had to take a quick shower, but its still a little dirty, so I'll clean it up when I get home", he told me as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Okay, boo. Its cool", I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck & kissed him softly.**_

_**As we play-kissed, a car horn rang out outside. "That must be Cloud & Leon. Well babe, I'll see you at eight since I get off early today." "Alright then. Love you! Have a nice day!" I said as we kissed again, & he ran outside to the car.**_

_**I waved to Leon & Cloud as they sat in their black 2006 Eclipse. They smiled & waved back. "Good morning!", Cloud yelled. "Good morning to you! Make sure Sora gets to work on time, will you?", I yelled back with a smile. "Don't we always?", Leon answered with a smile. I smiled as Sora blew a kiss to me, & got in the car. They pulled off as I went back inside.**_

_**As soon as they left, I called Riku. The phone rang three times before someone tiredly answered, "Hello?"**_

"_**Hey there, sexy boy."**_

"_**Mmm. Is this my lovely, sexy Lyrica?"**_

"_**Yeah, its me. I didn't wake you, did I?"**_

"_**Oh no. I'm glad you called. I wish you were laying next to me."**_

"_**Don't worry. I will be soon."**_

_**Riku chuckled softly. "I miss you so much, Lyrica."**_

"_**I miss you, too, Riku."**_

**_I ran upstairs to the bedroom, while still on the kitchen cordless phone with Riku, & started to go through my clothes to see what to wear. Riku then came out of nowhere & said, "I wanna taste you, Lyrica. I wanna taste all of you, from your head to your toes." "Riku!", I yelled, blushing at his comment with a smile. We both chuckled, & I could sense his smile on the other end. As he changed the subject & started to talk about this new restaurant downtown, I picked out my light blue stretch UnionBay jeans (I like the flowy bottom), a tight-fitting wifebeater, & my blue & white flip-flops. I accessorized my outfit with my "Apple Bottoms" necklace & earrings, my pink "DH" shades, & my bracelet with my name on it. _**

**_"Riku", I'm about to get in the shower", I said in the middle of his joke he was telling me. "Alright then. I'm getting up, & I'm going to get in the shower now", he answered back. He blew me a kiss through the phone, & I blew him one back. I hung up, threw off my clothes into the nearby hamper, & stepped into the shower._**

_**The warm water caressed my body & made me feel relaxed. I leaned back against the wall as the soft mist hit my skin. I started to remember the first time that Sora & I first made love in the shower. It was so sweet & passionate. He thrusted deeply into me as though he wanted to sit in this same spot & make love forever. I clenched my fingernails into his back as I came. "Oh , Sora", I moaned as I collapsed onto him. "Lyrica…", Sora said, brushing his lips against my cheek. That was two days before Riku & I started dating, which was last month.**_

**_Now, I just didn't care. Whoever I loved in the end was who I loved. Simple as that. I'm just gonna focus on what's happening right now. I caught myself thinking, wishing that Riku was here, holding me, kissing me, making love to me. Right now, Riku consumed my whole mind-span. And it felt great._**

**_I stepped out of the shower feeling refreshed. I threw down my towel as I walked into the bedroom. I stepped in front of the full-length as I grabbed the strawberry scented lotion off of the dresser. "My bod is so awesome", I thought with a smile. I poured a dab of lotion into my hand & proceeded to rub it on my body. I glanced up at the mirror & saw an image of a naked Riku behind me. "Here. Let me get that for you", he said as he started to rub my body. My eyes closed & I exhaled deeply. "Riku…"_**

**_I turned around, but the image was gone. "Damn", I thought. Did I want him that bad? Was his touch, his glance, that captivating? "Oh boy", I said with a sigh. I continued to lotion myself up, then I proceeded to put on my clothes & accessories, & then finished it off by spraying on some of my "Pink Suede" perfume. I grabbed my white "Coach" bag, put on a little lip gloss, & headed downstairs._**

_**I grabbed my keys off of me & Sora's key hooks next to the front door. I made sure everything was in order, & checked the weather on the TV. The news says its gonna be 85 degrees today. "That's good", I said to myself. I was making my way to the door when I saw a picture of me & Sora in our first few weeks together. I ran my fingers across Sora's face. I smirked as I opened the door & walked outside.**_

_**After days of waiting, I was finally going to have some quality time with Riku, & I wasn't going to waste it.**_

* * *

**_Hope you guys liked it! Please, review! Also, Chapters 2-6 are in progress as we speak! I will upload them as soon as I can! Well, let me know what you guys thought! ; ) _**


	2. Riku

_**Hey everybody! Here is the LONG AWAITED Chapter 2! I didn't get many reviews on the first chapter, but I hope to do better with this one! Sorry I kept you waiting for so long, but my computer has been acting like a real jerk lately! But I did not let him win! HA HA HA! (Ayame walks up & looks at Lyrica curiously.)**_

_**Ayame: Really, Lyrica darling, you should cut out the evil laugh.**_

_**Lyrica: But Ayame!**_

_**Ayame: Don't worry. I'll get you to stop...**_

_**Lyrica: Ayame, why do you have that sexy-like stare at me?**_

_**(Proceeds to kiss on Lyrica's neck & nibbles at her ear)**_

_**Lyrica: Oh my...uhhhh...Ayame...**_

_**Ayame: Like my sweet Lyrica would say, on with the fanfic!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Riku**_

_**It was hot & sunny outside today as I walked down Midgar Street, going towards Chrono Cross Park. It was only three blocks down from where Sora & I lived.**_

_**I took in the scenery as I came to the corner of Midgar, about to cross onto Junon Street. Kids were outside playing Double-Dutch across the street, guys were either getting their hair braided or playing cards, & girls were outside, roaming the street with their man. It was just that warm outside to just go out & have fun.**_

_**I smiled a warm smile as I took in the scenery around me. "It feels so good", I thought to myself. As the light changed & I began to cross the street, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I whirled around & saw that it was Kuja, my next door neighbor. We hugged & hurriedly crossed the street before the light changed.**_

"_**Where are you headed to?", he asked, tilting his head. "I'm on my way to Chrono Cross Park", I replied. He looked at me with that starry-eyed look that says, "Can I go too?", but I simply ignored it. Kuja has been trying to score a date with me since day one. The thing is that he's a sex addict, & he'll want it all the time. That's something I won't put up with. "Well, I guess I'll see you later", Kuja said, giving me a goodbye hug. "Alright then." I waved to him as he crossed the street, & I continued on my way.**_

_**I finally made it through Junon, & was crossing onto Spira. Spira was a small block that had only apartment buildings & duplexes. So I figured it would be easy walking through here. As I walked past, Axel, Xenmas, & Saix tried to stop me & ask me out, as usual. "Guys, you know I go with Sora", I said, folding my arms. "So?", Xenmas answered. "We missed the part where we're supposed to care", Saix said with a smile. I shook my head, & kept on walking. "C'mon, Lyrica! Don't be like that!", Axel yelled as I walked away.**_

_**Finally, I made it to Chrono Cross Park. I walked directly towards the fountain that was in the center of the park. I sat down on the edge & looked into the water. The sun made it sparkle as I let my hand flow through it. Everything looked beautiful today. The flowers were in full bloom, & their scent filled the air. I tucked a few strands of hair behind my ear as I took in their scent. I closed my eyes & just listened to the sounds around me. The birds were chirping, kids were playing, people were splashing in the pool in the far distance, & I could hear the fountain running behind me. In the middle of my daydream, I felt a hand on my shoulder.**_

"_**You're just as beautiful as the scenery", said a familiar voice. I turned to my left & saw Riku, who was looking just so sexy. His long grayish hair draped over his face as he looked down at me. I jumped up & kissed him. "I missed you", he said, his bluish-green eyes looking into my hazel ones. "I missed you, too", I said, kissing him. He wrapped his arms around me from behind & whispered in my ear. "Let's get away from here", he said, gently squeezing my sides. "Sure", I whispered back with a giggle. We left the park, & started towards Riku's apartment.**_

"_**Here we are", he said, unlocking the door to his apartment & holding the door for me." Thank you", I said with a smile. He locked the door behind us & came into the living room with me. He took off his shirt & threw it on the loveseat next to the bedroom door. I put my flip-flops on the floor next to the couch & laid down as Riku walked towards me & laid on top of me. "Lyrica, I want you", he said as he started to kiss my neck. "Riku, take me…please", I moaned out. He pulled off my shirt as we began to kiss. Riku made me feel so good. He made me feel as though I was on top of the world, like I could be myself around him. Sora rarely made me feel like that.**_

_If he rarely makes you feel like that, then why do you love him?..._

**_I looked into Riku's eyes & felt like I would melt under him. Those eyes…held so much love…for me. "Riku, make love to me", I said, my voice barely above a whisper. "Anything for you, Lyrica", he whispered back. He picked me up, still kissing me, & took me to the bedroom. He closed the door behind us, & laid me down on the bed. He went to the radio & turned on my favorite song: Utada Hikaru's "Sakura Drops". "You're so thoughtful", I said, removing the rest of my clothes. "Thank you", he answered, turning around. His eyes almost fell out of his sockets when he saw my naked form, glistening in the sunlight. He walked over, cupped my hands to his face, & said, "You're…pristine…beautiful." I pulled Riku towards me & said, "I'm glad you think so."_**

_**He ripped off his pants, & climbed into bed with me. I began to tease him by nibbling on his ear, while caressing his manhood. Riku climbed on top of me, & I wrapped my legs around his waist. He slowly thrusted into me, a gasp escaping my lips as he did.**_

"**_Ah…Yesss…More, Riku…More…"_**

"**_Yes, Lyrica…Say it again…please…"_**

_**Riku thrusted into me faster, harder, deeper. My nails scratched his back as he went deeper into me. Sweat made its way down both of our bodies as the tension built & the heat of passion grew.**_

"**_Oh...Riku...M-More..."_**

"**_Lyrica...Oh...God...Yes..."_**

**_We switched to a new position & he started to do me 'doggy style'. It felt so good when he penetrated that tight hole._** **_I cried out, my breath coming out in labored gasps, my muscles tense, ready. His warm breath tickled the hairs near my ear. "Relax…" was his only word, but it still made my body react, my mind swoon. Pain soon gave way to pleasure as he reached up & started to play with my nipples. I arched up & grabbed the headboard._**

"**_Ngh...Faster, Riku...Faster"_**

**_He did as I wished & started to thrust into me, holding me by hips. My fingers clenched the headboard as I felt myself reaching my peak. I could feel that Riku was reaching his as well. Then my body arched forcibly and with a strong groan, & I felt_** **_heat within me._**

**_Riku must've sensed that I didn't come yet. "I want to do one more thing before you come..." "Oh, really?", I said in between breaths. He just smiled._**

_**He turned me over on my back & started to kiss me down my body. My body reached euphoria as the song played in my ears.**_

_Koi wo shite owari wo tsuge  
_

_Chikau koto wa kore ga saigo no Heartbreak  
_

_Sakura sae kaze no naka de yurete  
_

_Yagate hana wo sakasu yo..._

_**My eyes fluttered closed as Riku put my legs over his shoulders & generously took my womanhood into his mouth. He started to suck on the pearl as I clenched the red silk sheets. That's when I felt his name on the tip of my tongue.**_

"**_Sora..."_**

_**I had to catch myself. "This isn't him, this is Riku", I thought to myself.**_

_You know you want to scream his name, go ahead..._

_**And it happened again.**_

"**_Sora..."_**

_**I made an attempt to clam down as I directed my focus back to Riku, who was now sticking his tongue in & out of my warm, wet hole.**_

"**_Oh, Riku...Don't...stop..."_**

"**_Mmm...Lyrica..."_**

_**I felt it again. I felt myself reaching my peak. Riku felt my pussy tightening around his tongue. "Come, Lyrica, come", he urged me. He went faster & faster trying to make me come.**_

_**My body tensed up. My pussy started buzzing. I threw my head back as that song played in my ear again.**_

_Koi wo shite owari wo tsuge  
_

_Chikau koto wa kyou ga saishou no good day  
_

_Sakura made kaze no naka de yurete  
_

_Sotto kimi ni te wo nobasu yo..._

"**_Oh, Riku", I screamed as I shot load after load of sweet, warm cum into his mouth. He took it all in, swallowing it hungrily. He brought his face up, & I could see my cum dripping off of his face. "You're a freak", I said, out of breath. "But I'm your freak", he replied with a smile._**

_**He came up to lay on my collar bone, & reached up to kiss my cheek. "I love you", he said sweetly. "I love you, too", I said with a smile.**_

_**While there was a silence between us, for some reason, I started to remember how Riku & I hooked up.**_

* * *

_**It was the beginning of May, & Sora, Riku, Kairi, & I were at the pool. It was 88 degrees that day, so we figured it would be a great day to come outside. Kairi & Sora were in the pool, sending Riku & I to the store to pick up some snacks for our walk home.**_

_**On our way to the store, Riku & I had a chat about how bogus & lazy Sora & Kairi could be. As we laughed, I noticed that Riku started to give me an "I love you & I wanna be with you" look. We made eye contact for a while, but it happened when we got towards the pool house.**_

_**Then, when we had reached the side of the pool house, he kissed me. We completely lost focus, dropped the bags, & continued. Flustered & embarrassed, I asked him, "What was that all about?" He looked into my eyes & said, "Lyrica, I love you. And...I...want to be with you."**_

"**_Riku, I..."_**

"**_Lyrica, I've wanted to tell you that since I first laid eyes on you...but Sora got to you first."_**

_**I started to feel how he had felt for me all this time. "Riku, its okay."**_

_**We then kissed again. And at that moment, it all felt so right...**_

_**We made our way back to the pool as though nothing had happened.**_

* * *

"_**That was so awesome", I whispered to myself. After we were silent again for a while, Riku finally spoke.**_

"_**Its too painful", he said, his voice barely above a whisper. I looked down to find tears falling from his bluish-green eyes. "...Being with you...like this...knowing you're with...Sora. Its just too painful, Lyrica." "Riku..."**_

_**This was something new to me. He had always told me that he wished I wasn't with Sora, but he rarely expressed his feelings like this, especially to me.**_

"**_We both know that I'm the only one who can make your heart skip a beat, the only one who can make you go to sleep with a smile on your face..."_**

_**My eyes widened. His eyes lowered as he swallowed, exhaling deeply, as he continued.**_

"**_The only one who can make you quiver when I tell you that I love you..."_**

_**It hurt to see that I was the one causing him this pain, this anguish. "Riku...look at me." He looked up at me as I sat up. He sat up along with me. "Riku...babe, know this. Even though I may love Sora, I love you, too When I'm with you, I feel like I'm anything & everything on the world. Sora rarely makes me feel like that..."**_

"**_So why are you still with him, Lyrica?"_**

**_That was a question I had to think about. _**"**_Well...he loves me, Riku. And I love him, too..."_**

_Good going, Lyrica. Now you're confused._

_**His eyes lowered, but I brought his head back up.**_

"**_But don't think you still don't have the special place in my heart."_**

_**Tears were forming in my eyes. Riku hugged me & said, "Lyrica, you mean more to me than anything in the world." I smiled at him as I wiped the tears from his eyes. "But I'm sure Sora tells you the same thing." "Yeah, in a way", I said. He then grabbed my face & kissed my lips softly. "Well, it doesn't matter. As long as I get to be with you, I'll always be happy." We both smiled as the clock struck 2:30 pm.**_

_**We dressed, walked through the living room, & stepped outside on to the balcony. "Its still as beautiful as you outside", Riku said as he held my hand. We sat at the patio table he had & took in the beauty of nature. Riku scooted his chair next to mine & wrapped his arms around me. I cuddled up next to him as the sun shined down on us. "I wanted to take you to Destiny Beach today, but I knew I wouldn't have you back by eight", Riku piped up. "Oh really?", I replied, looking up at him. He looked back at the sky & said, "Yeah." I smiled at him & kissed him on the cheek. He looked down at me & said, "You're so beautiful." He then grabbed my face & kissed me.**_

_**As we kissed, my cell phone rang. I grabbed my pink Moto Razr out of my 'Kingdom Hearts' clip, looked on the caller ID, & saw that it was Sora's work number. "That's Sora. You better answer it", Riku said with a sigh. I kissed him on the cheek & answered my phone before the Utada Hikaru "Sakura Drops" ringtone went off. "Hello?"**_

"**_Hey baby!", Sora said happily._**

"**_Hey! What's up?"_**

"**_Nothing much. I'm on my lunch break now, so I called to see what you were up to."_**

"**_I'm basically taking a walk through the park."_**

_You're a filthy liar..._

"**_Oh. So?...", Sora answered._**

"**_What?", I answered._**

"**_So...what are you doing later?"_**

"**_I'll be at home playing video games. Why?"_**

"**_Well, the boss is letting everybody off around five because of this important managers' meeting they're having."_**

"**_Oh, okay. I should be home way before then", I replied._**

"**_Alright then. I love you."_**

"**_I love you, too."_**

_Boy, you're a filthy liar..._

_**I wanted to tell this little voice that kept ringing in my head to be quiet.**_

_**I hung up the phone & turned to look at Riku. It looked as though he was in a dream-like state. It seemed as though he wasn't breathing, he was just focusing on that one thing. "Riku, you okay?", I asked, waking him out of his day dream. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was thinking about something", he replied with a smile. I got close up to his face & asked, "Are you sure?" As his response, he kissed me. "Wanna know what I was thinking about?", he asked. "Well?", I said, tilting my head in fascination. He got up & walked back in the house. I raised my eyebrow in confusion as to what he was doing. I stood up as he came back out, his hands behind his back, & a big grin going across his face. "What's that?", I asked. "Close you eyes", he said, coming close to me. I closed my eyes willingly & kept them that way for a few seconds. "You can open them now."**_

_**I opened my eyes & there, right before my eyes was a beautiful, 14 kt diamond ring. Inside the ring band it said, "Lyrica & Riku 4ever." I looked back at the diamond & saw that it was shaped like a heart. "I was debating on whether to give it to you now or not, because I was unsure of how you would react", he said, slipping it on my right hand, middle finger. I was speechless. "Riku...Its...its", I stuttered. He eagerly awaited my reply, anticipation whirling about in his eyes. I had finally found the words to say after being in awe for so long.**_

"_**Riku...its beautiful!", I exclaimed, jumping on him & showering him with kisses. "I'm glad you love it", he said with smile of relief. He was right I was glad. At this moment, I didn't know how to feel. I've just been surprised with this outrageously beautiful ring, & I feel as though I'm gonna pee on myself. Suddenly, a thought came to mind, ruining my euphoria. "What will I do about Sora? I don't want him to see it!", I asked him. "Damn. What to do about Sora?", Riku said back. We thought for a moment & said, "Hide it the best way possible!" We laughed & smiled, & went back inside.**_

_Great plan, Lyrica. Hide it knowing that Sora is gonna eventually find it._

"**_Damn this Voice", I thought to myself._**

_**Inside, I checked to see what time it was I looked over at the digital clock in the living room & was surprised at how much time has passed. "3:15 pm", I thought. "You gotta go, don't you?", Riku asked a look of sadness crossing his face. "I don't want to, but I have to", I said, giving him a long, soft kiss on the lips. He put his arms around my waist & kissed me back. We backed up against the loveseat & fell back against it.**_

_**He proceeded to get his hand under my shirt to caress my breasts. "Riku", I moaned as he lightly touched my erect nipples. He came to kiss on my neck, while rubbing my thighs, then putting my leg around his waist. "Lyrica, I wish you could stay longer", he whispered in my ear. "Riku...I love you", I moaned out. I didn't want to go. I wanted to stay right here in Riku's arms forever. And yet…**_

_**We released from our passionate kiss & looked into each other's eyes. His eyes told me so much, they held so much…it seemed like this was all a dream. "Lyrica…you mean everything to me", he said, cupping my face in his hands.**_

"**_Riku…"_**

"**_You're the world & more to me."_**

"**_Riku…I…"_**

"**_Even if you do walk out of here…"_**

_**His voice lowered. "And go back to Sora…I'll still love you, now & forever."**_

"**_Riku…I love you", I choked out through forming tears. Riku started to cry as well. "I love you, but I love Sora, too", I thought to myself. This confusion was splitting my mind apart._**

_You just don't know what you're going to do with yourself, are you?_

_**We pulled ourselves together just as time rapidly hit 3:30. I straightened myself out so I would look the same when I went home. As I put on my flip-flops, Riku stood at the front door, staring at me lovingly. I walked towards him & said, "Ready to go?" He put his arms around my shoulder, kissed me sweetly on the lips, & said, "Yeah. Let's get going."**_

_**Outside, it was still warm, but with a slight breeze. Riku & I got from his apartment to the park in a matter of minutes. The flowers' scent was still in the air, thanks to the breeze. I slid my arm around Riku's waist & gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled at me as we came to the fountain.**_

"_**What's up?", I asked as he stared into the fountain's still sparkling water. "I want to make a wish", he answered with a smile. He took a penny out of his pocket, closed his eye for a minute, & threw it in the water. "Well?" "Well what?", Riku asked.**_

"**_What was your wish?"_**

_**He came up close to me & said, "I think you already know."**_

_**I kinda smiled at his comment, for I already did know. His wish was to be with me…**_

_I wonder how two people can love you at once? Someone's lying..._

"_**Go to Hell", I told that damn Voice.**_

_**We held hands as we continued to the entrance of the park.**_

**_At the entrance, Riku didn't want to let me go. "You be careful, okay?", he said, giving me yet another soft kiss. "I'll call you when I get home to let you know I made it", I answered back. He gave me a big hug, told me he loved me,& let me walk away. As I got a little farther from him, I felt a tug on my hand. It was Riku, still holding my hand. "I just can't…let you go", he said. "But I know I have to." "Riku…", I said, my voice barely above a whisper. He smiled at me, & I smiled at him. He let go of my hand as we blew a kiss to each other. I could feel Riku's saddened eyes on me as I walked away, causing a tear to fall from my eye._**

_**When I reached the corner, I looked back to see if Riku was there, but he was already gone. I wish I could've stayed, but I had to get home before Sora. I crossed the street onto Junon, & continued on my way.**_

_**While walking through Junon Street, I noticed that the once calm clouds were starting to turn gray. "Of all the times it had to rain…", I thought as a drop of rain fell on my nose. I picked up my pace & started my dash home.**_

_**Finally, Midgar Street. I ran to my front porch just as a clap of thunder rang out through the sky. I scrambled through my purse for the keys, hurriedly opened the door, & ran inside just as the pouring rain got worse.**_

_**I yawned as I went upstairs to the bedroom. I glanced at the clock by the big-screen TV that blinked "3:55". "Sora should be getting off his lunch break by now", I thought. I went downstairs to the basement, removed my damn-near wet clothes, & put them in the dryer. I decided to walk around in my bra & panties to give Sora a surprise when he walks in. I laughed at the thought, & ran upstairs to the bedroom.**_

_**Before I called Riku, I wanted some time to myself to think. I kept hearing this voice in my head, this voice that was sending me a constant reminder that I'm a complete asshole. I stared out the window at the pouring rain & I started to wonder…**_

_Am I doing the right thing by being with Riku?_

_What am I going to do about Sora?_

_**If there was an award for most confused person, I'd win #1. How can both people love me?...How can I say that I love Sora, when I love Riku, too?...**_

_You don't know what you're going to do with yourself, do you?_

**_That voice again. It plagued me, beriddled me with foolish questions. But it was right. I didn't know what I was going to do with myself. I let my head fall in my hands as the rain started to calm down. I was going to think this through, one way or the other..._**

_**I went to pick up the cordless phone off of the bed, plopped down, & dialed Riku's number. The phone had only rang once when I finally heard Riku's excited voice say, "Lyrica, it feels so wonderful to hear your voice."**_

"**_Aww, Riku!"_**

"**_I thought you had got caught in the rain."_**

"**_Its good that you worry about me", I said jokingly. We both laughed, & continued to talk & joke._**

_**As we continued to talk, I lit some strawberry & lavender scented candles to set a calm, relaxed mood. I watched the few drops of rain pitter-patter on the window & how the sun finally shined & made them sparkle. The sun shined in throughout the room, adding its light to the candles. I laid back on the bed, closed my eyes, & let the scent of strawberry & lavender fill my nose.**_

"**_Lyrica, are you still there?"_**

_**I snapped out of it. "Yeah, I'm here."**_

"**_Did you hear me?"_**

"**_No, I didn't. What did you say?"_**

_**The next sound I heard were Riku's moans. "Oh, Lyrica..." "Riku, what are you doing?", I asked, getting aroused by his low moans.**_

"**_Ngh…Lyrica…Yes, Lyrica, yes!"_**

"**_Riku, you're doing things to me…"_**

"**_I love you, Lyrica…"_**

"**_Riku, are you masturbating?"_**

"**_Yes…I wanted you to hear me…"_**

"**_Riku…"_**

_**This came as a surprise to me. It seemed as though he was wilding out on the phone. I was actually quite impressed. "Riku, you're so silly", I said with a smile. "Oh, Lyrica, I love it when you say my name", he said with a slight laugh. "I'm sorry if I got carried away." "Its alright", I said back. I then realized that I had forgot all about the time. Time had been going by so quickly today…**_

_**I looked over at the clock on the nightstand & saw "4:30 pm". "Wow. We've been talking for a long time", I told him. "Hm. Its almost time for Sora to walk in, right?", Riku asked.**_

"**_Yeah."_**

"**_Well, I guess I'll just let go, then."_**

_**I could feel him getting upset on the other end. "Lyrica?", he piped up. "Huh?", I said, sounding kinda sweet. "Call me when you get a chance, okay?" "I will", I answered with smile. We told each other our "I love you's", & hung up.**_

_**I decided to go & check on my clothes in dryer, so I headed downstairs. I came downstairs in my pink robe & pink slippers, waiting for Sora. Until then, I headed downstairs to the basement to get my now dry clothes. As I folded them up, I headed back upstairs, went into the living room, & sat them on the couch.**_

_**Suddenly, I heard footsteps on the porch. "That's him", I thought. I yanked open the front door & found an almost soaked, but still smiling, Sora. **_

"_**You got caught in the rain, too, huh?", I asked with a giggle. "Yeah, looks like", he said as he stepped in. I went to the kitchen, grabbed a plastic bag out the pantry, & took it to him to put his clothes in. "Thanks, babe", he said as he put his clothes in the bag & sat them on the floor. All he had on now was his "birthday suit", if you know what I mean.**_

_**He then looked at me & said, "So, what's under the robe?"**_

"**_Are you sure you wanna know?"_**

"**_Of course", he said, maneuvering to untie my robe belt._**

"**_Go ahead."_**

_**I helped him untie belt & let my robe fall to the floor. His eyes bulged out of his sockets. "My, my, look at this gorgeous lady we have here", he said in delight. I giggled as he picked me up & carried me to the bedroom.**_

_**Sora plopped us down the bed & started to kiss me hungrily. He practically ripped off my undergarments & began to kiss me down my body. "I noticed that you lit those scented candles we like", he said as he kissed my neck. "I was awaiting your arrival, so I figured I should", I said between kisses.**_

_**He stood up, quickly ran to the dresser, put on a condom, & ran to the bed. He hopped onto the bed & looked into my eyes, the same way he looked deep into them earlier. "Sora, why do you stare at me like that?", I asked. He came close enough so that our lips brushed together & said, "Lyrica, I stare at you like that because…"**_

_**He slowly started to kiss me again, my tongue meeting with his. He caressed my face as he finally thrusted into me. A gasp escaped my lips as he looked at me & finished his sentence. "I stare at you like that because I want to see that gleam in your eye you had when you told me you loved me…" I looked at him in such surprise.**_

"**_Sora…"_**

"**_Lyrica, I know you sometimes wonder why I cry when we make love."_**

"**_Yes, I do."_**

_**He smiled as he thrusted into me again, making me moan his name.**_

"**_I do that because for starters, you're amazing in bed."_**

_**He put my legs over his shoulders & thrust into me faster. I clenched the black silk sheets as he continued.**_

"**_And secondly, you make me so…so powerful when we make love. I feel as though I can touch the sky when I'm inside you. You're worth so much to me, & I'd hate to lose you…"_**

_**I wanted to cry. I wanted to blurt out, "Sora, how can you say such things! I'm betraying you!" I wanted to just die right there, knowing that just earlier today, I was with Riku, hugging him, kissing him, making love to him, & telling I love him. Sora continued to thrust silently until he blurted out, "I love you, Lyrica Kimishima, now & forever…"I felt his breath on my ear as he exhaled deeply. I felt awful.**_

_**Sora how can you love me?...**_

_Like you said, Lyrica. Whoever you loved in the end was who you loved._

_**I didn't know if I wanted to think that anymore…**_

**_Right now, Sora was making love to me as though we haven't did it in years._**

_**And sure enough, as we both reached our peak, stray tears fell from his eyes as he almost yelled, "Lyrica!"**_

* * *

_**It was nightfall. I lay there, staring at Sora's naked form sprawled across my stomach. I brushed a few stray strands of hair out of my face, & looked back down at Sora. I flashbacked to what Sora had said earlier. **_

"**_I love you, Lyrica Kimishima…"_**

**_The words rang through my head like an alarm clock that wouldn't stop ringing. The Voice kept asking me questions that I couldn't answer as I glanced out the window at the star-filled sky._**

_How can you do this?_

_Do you really love Sora?_

_Can you really love both of them?_

_Will Sora ever find out?_

_What are you going to do if he does?_

_Who will you love in the end?..._

"_**Who will I love in the end?", I asked myself. I couldn't really figure that out now because I was confused; torn in between the two. As I put my hand over my eyes, I thought about calling Riku. I made a move towards the phone, & then stopped. "Nah", I thought to myself. "Maybe tomorrow. I'm too tired…"**_

_**As I was about to drift off to dreamland, Sora's movement woke mw. He moved to lay beside me, & put his arms around my waist. He started to mumble something as we both started to drift off again.**_

"**_Lyrica?"_**

"**_Hm?"_**

"**_I can still smell that nice perfume you had on today."_**

_**I smiled. "Oh really?"**_

"**_Yeah. You smell nice."_**

"**_Thanks."_**

* * *

_**Hope you guys liked the fanfic! Also, at the beginning, you may have met Ayame, (from the anime Fruits Basket if some of you don't know). **_

_**Ayame: Hi everyone! Hope you liked Lyrica's fanfic! I sure did like it.**_

_**Lyrica:You were too busy kissing my neck!**_

_**(Ayame gives Lyrica that devious, sexy smile)**_

_**Ayame: Now, now, Lyrica. We don't want that lovely repeat of earlier...**_

_**(Lyrica starts to blush at the mere thought as Ayame walks towards her...)**_

_**Lyrica: (I'm in for it now...)Hey, Ayame! That's my spot! **_

_**Ayame: Yes, I know...**_

_**Lyrica: Oh my...Ayame...**_

_**Ayame: Oh, we almost forgot...**_

_**Both:PLEASE REVIEW, GUYS! YOUR OPINION MEANS A LOT TO US! UNTIL CHAPTER III...**_


End file.
